Live Together, Die Alone
by Madison Dyann
Summary: Formaly FATE I am a survivor of Oceanic flight 815
1. Crash

I pushed my way through the narrow aisle. I found an empty window seat, so I sat down. I quickly closed the cover on the window. I rested my head back and took a deep breath. More people moved pass me to find their own seats. I was staring at the seat in front on me, so I barley noticed with a pregnant lady sat down in the seat next to me. I was trying to keep my mind off the fact that I was on a plane, so I ignored the flight attendants speech about the exits and safety. My eyes were closed when the plane started to take off and I was fully asleep not five minutes of being in the air.

I despised flying almost as much as a fat man loves food. I hated it even through I flew from Seattle to Australia every year. One would that I would get use to it. But I never did. I felt that humans were meant to fly, God would have given us wings.

I awoke suddenly from my forced sleep when the planes shook violently. The lights flickered a little. Then every thing was clam again. I was almost back to sleep when the plane shook again. Only this time it was so violent that many people were lifted from their seats. Many of the overhead compartments opened and varies pieces of luggage fell from them. I grabbed the edge of my seat and closed my eyes and sang 'Don't Stop Believin'" in my head. I heard an explosion come from the rear of the plane, and then the whole plane was engulfed in wind. Then either out of fear or the lack of oxygen, I'm not sure which, I pass out.

When I regained conscious, I was lying in warm sand. "Heaven is a beach," I thought to myself. I thought I was dead, but then I heard the screaming. I didn't want to open my eyes. I took a deep breath, the air smelled like smoke and gasoline. I still didn't open my eyes. Besides the screams, I heard the disgruntled groan of the engines still running as if the plane was still in the air. I still didn't open my eyes. I felt two hands shake me roughly. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to face reality. I felt the hands take my pulse. I finally decided to open my eyes.

The first thing I saw when I opened them was a pair of dark brown eyes. The rest of the face slowly came into focus. It was the face of man, maybe thirty years old. He had short brown hair that matched the thin beard he had. "Are you okay?" He said in a very concerned voice.

I blinked a few, to allow my eyes to adjust to the brightness. "Um…yea. Yea, I thinks so." Was all I could mange to say, as the man helped me to my feet. I wobbled a little, which caused the man to place his hand on my shoulder to steady me. When he was satisfied with my balance, he ran off, probably to help more people. I walked slowly, my feet refused to move faster, away from the wreckage that I refused to look at. I walked to where other passengers were beginning to gather. Once I was there, I collapsed on to the sand and laid back down. Five minutes passed before I noticed that there was something wet and sticky on my left arm. When I examined it, I discovered that my arm was completely covered in blood.

I moved down the beach into the ocean. I swam out until the water was at my knees. I slowly pushed my left arm into the warm water to wash the blood, that may or may not have been mine, off my arm. When the water touched it, a stinging pain came from my arm. Now that the blood was gone, I noticed a six-inch cut running up my arm. I cursed slightly to myself.


	2. Monster

By nightfall, the survivors were gathered around small fires. I starting to panic slightly when my arm wouldn't't stop bleeding. I looked up from my stare, and scanned the group of people. I saw the man that helped me up, looking at an unconscious man with a flashlight. I left my spot by the fire and walked over to him. "I'm assuming that you're the medical expert here." I said jokingly.

"I guess you could say that. Jack Shepherd. I'm a doctor." He said, finally looking up from the body. He offer me his hand so I shook it.

"Sidney Tudor, unemployed high school student. Um….what should I do about this?" I asked showing him the cut on my arm. I sat down next to him, then I saw the unconscious man up close. A piece of metal was sticking out from the his stomach with blood around the edges. "Is he gonna be okay?" I asked without thinking.

"I'm not sure but he should be. But your cut needs to be sewn up. It'll only take a minute." He said as he took out thread and a needle. I turn my head away, as he started. Sensing my discomfort, Jack talked to me the entire time. "So, where are you from?" He asked when I felt a small painful pull at my skin.

"Well, I was born in San Francisco but I spend part of the year in Seattle and the other part in Australia. My mother lives in Seattle, so I live with her during the school and then I fly to Sydney to live with my father during the summer." I surprised myself with how open I was being with a complete stranger. "But since I spend more time in Seattle, then I guess you could say that I'm from Seattle. You?"

"I was born and raised in LA." I felt another pull at my skin. I bit my lip to keep from looking at my wound. "How old are you?" Jack asked a few seconds later.

"16." I felt him tie and cut the thread. Jack then wrapped my arm in a white cloth.

"Try to keep the cut as clean as possible and don't over extend your arm." I thanked him and got up to walk back to my place by the fire. When I took from first step away from Jack, I felt the ground beneath my shake. Then I heard the noise. Loud mechanical hums and screeches echoed through the air. I turned towards the jungle. The trees shook, many of them appeared to fall down. All the survivors gathered around the edge of the jungle. A few seconds later the movement and sound disappeared.

"Fabulous." I said, mainly to myself.


	3. You're the Hero

I awoke the next morning to the sun bearing down onto my face. As I sat down into a small group of people, many of them were talking about the 'monster'. The consisted of five people, the I only knew the names of two of them, a young man named Boone and his older sister Shannon. I was eating a granola bar, when Jack walked over. "I'm going out to look for the cockpit. See if we can find the transceiver to send a distress signal, help the rescue team. Boone, I'm gonna need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the man in the suit wakes up, don't let him remove that piece of metal."

After Jack left, I went looking for my luggage. I lost track of how many suitcases I pushed aside before I found the one that belonged to me. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt out of my plain black suitcase. I then wandered to a secluded part of the beach and took my dirt and blood ridden clothes off and jumped into the ocean. I cleaned the blood and sweat off my body and shook the sand out of my long red hair. When I was done, I put my clean clothes on and pulled my hair back in a bun. I then wandered back to camp.

When I got to the camp, a man asked, "Have you seen my son, Walt?" The African American man had a slight New York accent.

I shook my head, "Sorry, no. Do you need help looking?" I offered.

"No, thanks. I'll find." With that, the man set off down the beach. I was about to take a nap, when I noticed all the other survivors gathered around two men fighting. Curious, I walked over to there. The taller man had shaggy blonde hair and the other man had dark tan skin and curly black hair. About thirty seconds later, Jack appeared and broke the fight up.

"What's going on?" Jack said, slightly out of breath.

"My kid found these in the jungle." Said the man that had asked for my help. He held up a pair of sliver handcuffs.

"This guy was sitting in the back row of business class the whole flight. Never got up. And for some reason, I'm just pointing this out, the guy next to him didn't make it." The taller blonde man said with some what of a southern accent.

"Thank you so much for observing my behavior." The other said.

"Don't think I didn't seen them pull you out of line before we board." The blonde said, still struggling against Jack.

"Stop!" I yelled suddenly, getting slightly pissed off. Everyone turned to stare of me.

The blonde man took a small step towards me and said, "Cram it, Daphne."

"Ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

The man was about to say something else, when Kate, the girl that went with Jack, said, "We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help?" After a moment of silence the other man that had been fighting said,

"Yes. I might be able to."

"Oh, great. Perfect! Let's trust this guy." The blonde man said.

"Hey, give it a break." Jack said.

"Whatever you say, doc. You're the hero." The man turned and walked off.

"You guys found the cockpit? Any survivors?" Boone asked.

"No." Jack said sternly.


	4. I'm Coming!

The man quickly looked the radio over. "Chances are the battery is good but the radio is dead."

"Can you fix it?" I asked as I stood next to Kate.

"It will take some time." The man said before he walked away.

I spend most of my time reading Catch-22. I found the book lying on the sand by the wreckage. The edges were a little burnt but none of the print was damage. The constant reading gave me a headache so I joined Kate as Sayid walked over with the radio. "Is it working?" I asked.

"Seems to be, expect we're not picking up a signal." Sayid said looking at the radio.

"Why do we need to pick up a signal, aren't we trying to send one?" Kate asked.

"Yes, but what we want to see here is little bars. The would show the radio is getting reception."

"We need the bars?" Kate repeated.

"We broadcast blind, hope that a ship somewhere picks up the distress call but that would a waste of the battery. Which might not last to long. There is one thing we could if we could get a signal from high ground."

"How high?" I asked, fearing the answer.

Sayid just nodded in head towards the jungle. Kate and I turned around. The mountain he was gesturing at was almost the tallest one on the island.

Sayid, Kate and I were about to leave Shannon, Boone's sister, walked over to us. Shannon was very skinny. Her platinum blond hair and fresh manicure just screamed high maintenance. "I'd like to come with you."

"She's not going." Boone said walking up.

"The hell I'm not!" Shannon yelled back.

"She's just trying to upset me." Boone said, looking at us.

"Shut up and stop trying to be charming. I'm coming with you."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Kate said slowly.

"Please. What is she, like 14." Shannon pointing me.

"16." I corrected. Shannon just gave me a dirty look. Charlie walked up and stood next to me. Charlie looked really familiar to me. But I couldn't figure out where I knew him from. Maybe he just had one of those faces.

"You're going, aren't you?" Shannon asked.

"Yea, are you?" Charlie said with his strong British accent.

"Yep." Shannon said as if that sealed the deal.

"Yea. I'm definitely going." Charlie answered lazily.

"Look, everybody can come but we're leaving now." Kate said walking away.


	5. I Just Shot A Bear

So Sayid, Kate, Charlie, Boone, Shannon and I headed for the jungle when the blonde man the fight, who's name was actually Sawyer, decide to come. "So you decided to come?" Kate asked.

"I'm a complicated guy, sweetheart." Was all he said.

"This is going to be fun." I whispered to Sayid. A few minutes later curiosity finally over took me. "Hey, Charlie. Have we met before?"

"No. But I'm guessing I look very familiar, right?" Charlie said with a wide smile on his face.

"Yea, but I can't figure out how I know you." I said, still thinking.

"You are everybody." Charlie sang.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"That's my song. I'm in the band Drive Shaft."

"No way. Oh my, God. You're Charlie Pace!" I could have hit myself for my stupidity.

"Yea."

"I'm a big fan. I went to one of your shows a few years ago in Canberra." I said.

"Always nice to meet a fan." Charlie said with a broad smile on his face.

A couple hours later, after climbing up almost completely vertical hills, we were in area covered with tall grass. The grass reached up to my shoulders so it made me feel rather small. Okay. Wide open space. Check the radio, see if we re good. Sawyer called from behind me.

We re not gonna have any reception here. Sayid said calmly as he kept walking.

Just try it. Sawyer snapped.

I don t wanna waste the battery. Sayid said with slightly irritated voice.

I m not asking you to leave it on all day!

We re still blocked by the mountain! Sayid was becoming more and more annoyed by Sawyer.

Check the damn radio! Sawyer yelled getting equally annoyed.

Sayid stopped, and yelled, If I just check, we might not have any more juice left when we get to the he was interrupted by movement in the tall grass.

Oh. My. God! Shannon cried.

What the hell s that? Boone asked, stepping in front of Shannon.

Something s coming. Kate said.

"I think we should get the hell out of here." I said as I slowly backed up. Everyone followed my lead. Everyone, except Sawyer.

Sawyer! Kate yelled but Sayid pulled her along.

Let him go!

Then the sound of gunshots erupted from behind us. I was unable to count how many. Stopping in our tracks, everyone silently walked back to the place where Sawyer stood. "Is that....is that a polar bear?" I asked quietly. Charlie just shook his head, 'yes'. "But polar bears don't live in the jungle, they don't even live this far south." I said astonished, as I started down at the huge mass of white fur.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, Red, but this one does." Sawyer said sarcastically. He was still pointing the gun at the clearly dead bear.

Where did that come from? Kate asked, looking at Sawyer.

Probably Bear Village, how the hell do I know?

Not the bear, the gun! Kate said as she kept her eyes on the gun.

I got it off one of the bodies. he explained.

"People can't carry guns on planes." I said matter of fact.

They do if they re a U.S. Marshall, sweet cheeks, and there was one on the plane. Sawyer explained.

"My name is Sydney! Not Red. Not sweet cheeks. Not Daphne. Sydney! -" I yelled at him.

Kate interrupted my rant, How do you know that?

Saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun, thought it might come in handy. Guess what, I just shot a bear! Sawyer defended himself.

So why do you think he s a Marshall? Kate asked.

Because he had a clip-on badge! I took that too, thought it looked cool. Sawyer held up a shining clip-on badge with a silver star on it.

I know who you are. You re the prisoner. Sayid accused.

Fine I m the prisoner. You re the terrorist. We can all play a part. Daphne here can be the damsel in distress.?

"No. How about the girl who's about to kick your ass." I said, advancing towards Sawyer. I stopped when Kate took the gun out of Sawyers hand. She then pointed at him.

Does anyone know how to use a gun? she asked, shaking slightly.

I think you just pull the trigger. Duh. I, not actually meaning for Kate to us it.

Sayid gave her disapproving look, "Don't use the gun."

I want to take it apart, Kate said. So Sayid told her how to remove the bullets. She then gave the gun to Sawyer and the clip to Sayid. We then continued on our way through the tall grass.


	6. Hope

About half an hour after the polar bear incident we reached a large meadow. Sayid then decided to check the radio. Bar. Hey, we ve got a bar! Sayid yelled back to the us. No waiting for us to gather around, he spoke into the radio, Mayday, Mayday- A loud static screech came from the black radio.

What is that? I asked, as I quickly covered my ears.

Feedback. Sayid said, uncertain.

From what? Kate wondered, What would do that?

I don t know.

I ll tell you what would do that. Him not fixing it. The thing s broken. Sawyer said from outside the circle.

It s not broken." Sayid said calmly "We can t transmit because something else is already transmitting.

What? Where? Charlie said, entering the conversation.

Somewhere close, the signal s strong. Sayid said opmistisicly.

Can we listen? Kate asked.

Let me get a frequency. Sayid started messing with the radio.

A voice came from the radio. It was the voice of a women, expect she was speaking a different language. I recognized it as French. That s the French! Charlie yelled, The French are coming. I ve never been so happy. They re the French!

"Does anyone speak French?" I said as I joined in on Charlie's joy. I took Spanish, not French in high school.

She does! Boone pointed a finger at Shannon. Her face was full of fear.

No. I don t. Shannon quickly said.

What are you talking about? You spent a year in Paris.

Drinking! Not studying!

Then the voice on radio changed. It was now a male voice, but it didn't sound human, more like a computer. "Iteration: 1-7-2-9-4-5-3-1"

What s that? Charlie panicked.

Oh, no, no, no! Sayid begged while tapping the transceiver. The voice was fading in and out. The battery was dying.

The computer voice was talking again. "What is that?" I asked.

It s repeating. Shannon finally decided to know French.

She s right. It s a loop iteration. It s repeating the same message. It s a counter. Sayid agreed. The male voice started again. The next number will end 5-3-3. Sayid predicted. 1-7-9-5-3-3

Does anyone have any idea what he s talking about? Sawyer asked.

It s a running count of the number of times the message has repeated. Sayid explained, It s roughly thirty seconds long so How long ? He started doing the math in his head.

"Don't forget to carry the one, Chief." Sawyer said.

Shannon took a deep breath, She s saying Please. She s saying Please, help me. Please come get me.

Or she s not! You don t even speak French! Sawyer yelled.

"Shut up!" Kate and I yelled together.

Guys, the battery. Charlie reminded.

Shannon put the transceiver to her ear, I m alone now. I m on the island alone. Please someone come. The others they re they re dead. It killed them. It killed them all. Shannon lowered the radio with shaking hands.

Sixteen years. Sayid finally said

What? Sawyer asked.

Sixteen years and five months. That s the count. Sayid said, The iterations. It s a distress call. A plea for help. A mayday. If the counter s right it s been playing over and over for sixteen years. he explained.

Someone else was stranded here? Boone asked.

Maybe they came for them. Kate added.

If someone came, why s it still playing? Sawyer asked. No one answered him, for no one had answer.

Guys, where are we? Charlie asked the question on everyone's mind.

We were unable to get to the beach before dark, so we stopped to make camp. But Sawyer wanted to keep going. You re not going through the jungle alone. Kate said.

If you re so worried bout me why don t I take the gun with me. Sawyer responded hopefully.

Sawyer, you won t make it.

Why not? he turned around.

Trust me.

"Why?" Kate finally decided to tell us about happened on their trip to the cockpit. They apparently had gotten chased by the 'monster'. With that Sawyer decided to stay.

I sat down next Kate as Sayid recounted our flight from Australia, using a flaming stick as the plane. "Six hours into the flight, we lost radio frequency and turned to Fiji. We were over one thousand miles off course when the tail section was ripped off in the air. Of course, they are looking for us, one thousand miles away from where we went down." Sayid said putting the stick back into the fire.

Why don t we talk about that other thing, Sawyer offered, The French chick who s message has been playing over and over for sixteen years. Let s talk about that.

No one said anything. Then finally Boone said " Are we gonna tell the other?

No. We can t, Sayid stared in to the fire, We can t. If we tell them, we take away their hope and hope, is a dangerous thing to lose


	7. Lying

I fell asleep between Kate and Sayid. I used my black jacket as a pillow. I didn't need a blanket, for the temperature remained the same. I couldn't have been asleep for more than a hour when I was awoken but shouting. It appeared that I was the last one to wake up. Boone stood in the middle of the group, by the now smoking fire, holding the gun. "I thought I d stand guard." Boone said when someone asked what he was doing. It took a few seconds for me to understand what had happened. It appeared that Boone had taken the gun away from Sawyer while he was sleeping.

"You don't even know how to use a gun. He goes on marches and stuff, he doesn't believe in guns." Shannon said quickly. Everyone started yelling again so I couldn't understand what was happening.

I was considering going back to sleep when Charlie yelled "She should have the gun. Kate should have the gun." Everyone quietly agreed. Boone handed her the gun and Sayid gave her the clip. Personally, I didn't really care who had the gun, for I doubted anyone would shoot someone else on this island. Feeling very annoyed, I laid back down on the ground and went to sleep.

The trip back to the beach the next morning was uneventful. When we got there Sayid decided to make a speech. "As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal. We weren't able to send a call for help. But we're not giving up. If we gather electronic equipment; cells phones,laptops, I can boost the signal and try again. But that may take some time so for now we should begin rationing out the remaining food....." He continued to talk and organizing people to gather food and water.

I helped sort through the luggage separating the clothes. After a while it then started to rain. People set up tarps to gather the fresh water. I took refuge under the wing of the plane. A few minutes later it stopped raining. Then moans started coming from the tent that Jack had the man with the metal in his stomach. I tried to ignore the pathetic sound but I couldn't. The a gunshot echoed through out the camp. I looked up toward the medical tent and saw Sawyer walked out. After that, I was finally able to fall asleep.


End file.
